THREE OH ONE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: We all wanted a third season, and many of us have thought about or tried to write one. Now it's my turn. Wish me luck, and away we go...


THREE OH ONE

by SANDEFUR

Joan of Arcadia belongs to Barbara Hall, CBS, etc; I have no claims.

9-3-05/ late Saturday night

The miserable heat and humidity of summer has come to a sudden end with the beginning of September. In the Riverfront District of Arcadia Maryland, a cool breeze blows for the first time in months. However, there are few people out enjoying the pleasant weather. It's not that the Riverfront area is particularly dangerous—it is a 'transitional' neighborhood enjoying a renewal from old, abandoned warehouses into modern loft apartments and expensive condos. No, the reason there are so few people about is because Arcadia is a city gripped by fear.

Beginning in late March, in the nearby bedroom community of Marston, a series of violent attacks on religious targets has hit Arcadia and its' surrounding area. With the heavy vandalism of St. Mary's church, and the burning of Temple Beth Israel in the same week in April, the people of Arcadia have become aware of a terrorist campaign against all religious institutions around the city.

If only they knew the full truth, for the police, with the co-operation of the Arcadia Herald, have down played the seriousness of these attacks. A fleet of church buses at a 'megachurch' were burned in May. A Catholic cemetery vandalized in June—every cross on the tombstones smashed with sledgehammers. A church sponsored teen center burned to the ground on Independence day. The offices of the Arcadia Interfaith Council demolished by a stolen bulldozer in August. And throughout the summer, there were numerous attacks on area clergymen and their homes. Beatings have become common, and a Methodist minister was savagely slashed with a knife. Twice, windows have been shot out during evening services—once at a Baptist church, and once at a Greek Orthodox one.

As a result, attendance at Arcadia's houses of worship has declined sharply, and the financial hardship has brought many to the edge of bankruptcy. Everywhere, people are nervous, angry and suspicious, and the burden of knowing who is responsible has fallen on the slender shoulders of one teenage girl.

On the streets of the Riverfront district, shortly before midnight, Joan Girardi is walking alone. The shadowy figure of a shabbily dressed homeless man appears and begins walking along with her. Joan rercognizes the deity version she has classified in her head as Homeless God.

"Oh, it's you."

"I just wanted to say well-done on your latest assignment."

"Another one of those where I don't get to see the end result, but can trust everything will work out all right?"

"You seem to be ever more comfortable with that scenario. It's a sure sign your faith is growing."

"Don't get me wrong, I was glad to help so many people through the assignments you gave me this summer, but shouldn't we be busy stopping Ryan Hunter?"

"Stop him from what? He fulfilled his promise to give Adam an internship. He has been giving Kevin increasingly more important assignments on the newspaper. Luke is receiving a scholarship through the Herald's summer science camp program. Using his position, he has arranged increased funding for the police as well as the school's art department. All summer long he has been a friend and benefactor to all those close to you."

"I know. He even led the citizen's committee to help fund the rebuilding of the synagogue. The one he-burned-down! He's not fooling me. He's just making it impossible to convince anyone of what he's truly like. One peep of 'Ryan is evil' and people will think I'm insane."

"He has always been a methodical person."

"But what he is really doing is setting us up, isn't he?"

Homeless God stops and points at an alley. "Look, a short-cut to your bus stop."

"Shouldn't we do something? Make plans? Gather forces?"

"What makes you think I haven't already? Remember Joan, I have your back." Homeless God says as he walks away.

Joan shouts back, "Good to know!"

She waits as Homeless God continues on. When she sees the familiar wave, she smiles. Joan walks through the alley towards the next street. As she nears the exit of the alley, her path is suddenly blocked by a tough-looking street punk whose face is obscured by a bandana. Joan hesitates, then turns to run the other way only to find her retreat blocked by another, even larger masked punk.

"Don't scream." The first punk warns.

"G-guys, you're making a mistake. I've only got a few dollars. Besides, my Dad is a cop!"

The two punks close in on her and Joan backs away until she is against the wall. The first punk pulls a large knife from his jacket.

"God! God help me!" Joan shouts.

The two punks laugh and come ever closer to Joan. The first punk raises his knife…

Suddenly there appears a stranger who is a tall, physically fit man just past forty. He smashes a metal trash can on to the head of the larger punk, then uses the trash can lid to block a slash from the knifeman. Metal clangs against metal as the stranger maneuvers himself between Joan and the armed man.

"Run kid!"

"I'm going to kill you, old man." the knife guy growls.

The stranger blocks a couple of more knife blows with the trash can lid. He calls out again, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Joan shakes off her shock and runs back the way she came, screaming, "HELP! Somebody, help! Nine-one-one!"

Joan exits the alley just as a police car is passing by. Frantically, she waves down the cops.

"Officers, two men just attacked me in that alley. A third man came along and helped me to escape. He's still back there, fighting for his life. Please help him!"

Immediately, the cop car turns into the alley. By the car's headlights, Joan can see her rescuer fighting the two punks. The larger one knocks aside the trash can lid, and the knifeman triumphantly slashes the man's arm. He slumps to the ground as the police siren sounds. At once, the two punks run away with the police in hot pursuit. Joan, running and gasping for air, arrives back at the scene and drops to her knees beside the wounded man.

"Mister, are you okay? That was so brave what you did."

The man moans with pain as he gently holds his wounded arm. Joan quickly uses her scarf to bind the wound.

"I had your back, Joan."

Joan only hesitates a moment before saying, "Wow, God can bleed? Who knew? Are you vulnerable in this form? Because when I called on you to help me, I didn't expect you to take them on hand-to-hand."

The man stares at Joan, perplexed. "Miss Girardi, why do you think I'm God?"

With a look of great alarm, Joan realizes she has blown her big secret. Before she can respond, the police car returns and the two cops jump out. They approach the pair on the ground and the senior one speaks… "They split up and got away. Don't worry sir, the ambulance is on its' way.

X X X X X

Less than an hour later, at Hogan County Hospital, Joan is sitting on the edge of a chair in the waiting area. Nervously she drums her fingers as she awaits news about her rescuer's condition. A harried ER nurse approaches.

"Are you Joan?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"The patient is doing well. The cut wasn't too deep. We stitched him up, gave him a unit of blood and something for the pain. We will be keeping him overnight for observation."

"I'm so relieved. He risked his life to save me."

"What is your relationship to the victim?"

"None. I don't even know who he is."

"Well he certainly seems to know you, and is asking for you by name. Come this way."

The ER nurse leads Joan to a curtained-off cubicle where the bandaged man is talking with a policeman. The cop says, "Thank you for your co-operation, Doctor. When you're up to it, we will want you to come to the station to look at some mug books. That goes for you too, young lady."

"No problem. My Dad is Will Girardi."

"You're Captain Girardi's kid? Okay then, I'll leave the follow-up in his hands." With a friendly nod, the cop exits.

"Five minutes. Those pain-killers will be putting him to sleep soon." The nurse says before she too exits.

"So, Miss Girardi, you never answered my question. Why do you think I'm God?"

"First answer me something. How do you know who I am?"

"I'm Dr. John Hunter, your new next door neighbor. I met your mother yesterday over the backyard fence. Although you and I didn't get a chance to meet, she pointed you out to me as her daughter as you entered your house. Now, please answer my question."

"Of course I don't think you're God. That's ridiculous. As to what I said in the alley…uh, in the fear and confusion of the moment, I was babbling. I didn't know what I was saying."

Before Dr. Hunter can respond, Joan's phone rings. "Excuse me. Hello?"

Over the phone, Helen's loud voice can be heard. "Joan Girardi, it's nearly One A.M. and way beyond your curfew. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mom, but I got involved in an…incident."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm at H.C.H. with someone who was hurt."

Dr. Hunter asks, "Is that your mother? May I speak to her?"

Reluctantly, Joan hands him the phone.

"Mrs. Girardi, this is John Hunter."

"Dr. Hunter? What's going on? Why are you there with Joan?"

"It's a bizarre co-incidence, but we were involved in an attempted mugging. Joan is fine, but I received a minor injury. I'll be spending the night in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Since you offered, could you go next door and tell my son Dylan what has happened?"

"I'd be glad to drive him to the hospital."

"No need. I'll be home by morning. I just don't want him to stay up worrying. I would call him myself, but… the drugs they gave me are kicking in… and I'm half asleep already. You will? Thank you. Here's Joan again."

"Mom? I'll be home in awhile. Okay, I'll take a cab if you insist. See ya soon." Joan puts away her phone and again addresses Dr. Hunter. "Thanks again for all you did, Dr. Hunter. Before I leave, there's something I need to know. I realize 'Hunter' is a common name, but are you related to Ryan Hunter, the newpaper publisher?"

Dr. Hunter murmurs, "He's… my brother."

As Dr. Hunter falls asleep, Joan quietly leaves while whispering to herself, "Oh God."

X X X X X

9-4-05/ Sunday morning

Will Girardi is at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He is obviously in a foul mood. Kevin enters.

"Morning Dad, happy birthday."

"Morning Kev, but please don't mention my birthday."

"Feeling your age?"

"Yeah, I guess. Fifty! Damn, I'm old."

"Nonsense. You're healthy and in the prime of life."

"Prime? Look at this obituary page. There are five guys younger than me." Kevin takes the newspaper from Will and looks at the circled names.

"Since when do you start the day with the obituaries?"

"Since I got old enough to be in them."

"Dad, these are three car wrecks, a drug overdose and a very fat man who had a heart attack. I think you can relax. The Grim Reaper isn't tapping on your shoulder."

At that moment, Joan enters noisily from the back stairs.

"Morning Daddy. Happy number five-oh to our very own Five-0."

"Joan, you can wipe that smile off of your face. Before she left for mass, your mother told me about what happened last night. Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Wow, I suddenly feel like Lucy Ricardo."

"What's this all about?" Kevin asks.

"I was involved in an attempted mugging last night. One of them...had a knife."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally. I was saved in a real freaky co-incidence."

Will adds, "By our new next door neighbor, Dr. Hunter, who is doing fine by the way."

"You called him?" Joan asks.

"First thing this morning. Other than a sore arm, he's okay. The hospital is discharging him even as we speak."

"Did he happen to say why he was in that alley last night?"

"It was one of the first things I asked him. He's only been in the city a couple of days, and he simply got lost. He recognized you as the kid from next door, and was going to ask directions when you suddenly ducked into that alley. He then saw a dangerous-looking character follow you in. Thank God he's the good samaritan type. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I was running some errands, and it got late. I took a short-cut through that alley so I wouldn't miss my bus."

"Joan honey, you're my precious little girl, and if anything ever happened to you..."

"It would spoil your birthday oarty?"

"At the very least, which is why you are grounded until further notice."

"What? That's so unfair. I'm the victim, remember? Besides, I'm almost 18. Don't you think I'm a little old to be grounded?"

"When you start displaying the kind of maturity I expect, then I'll know you're too old to be grounded. Now, go wake your brother. He overslept again."

"It's the last Sunday of summer vacation. He probably wants to sleep late."

"If an old guy like me can be up at this hour, so can he. Go."

Joan marches up the back stairs, grumbling "Unfair" every step of the way. Kevin wheels over to the stairs and calls after her...

"I'll want to interview you for the newspaper!"

X X X X X

At that moment in Luke's bedroom, Luke is in his bed fast asleep. Beside him is Grace Polk, also asleep. Although rumpled bedding covers them, it is clear they are both naked and have spent the night together. Grace opens one eye and sees the alarm clock on the night stand. In a panic, she grabs the clock and stares at it in disbelief.

"Oh crap! Geek, wake up! We overslept."

Luke mumbles, "Huh? Overslept?"

"Yes, overslept! You were suppose to set the alarm so I could be out of here before sunrise."

Luke grins. "I guess I was distracted."

Grace smiles back at him and they kiss. "But how am I going to get out of here?"

"Not a problem. Mom always goes to early mass, Dad and Kevin will be leaving for golf, and Joan usually takes off right after breakfast. All you have to do is lay low until everyone is gone."

Joan arrives outside Luke's door. "Hey Luke, are you awake?"

"Joan, don't come in!"

Joan jokes, "Why, are you naked or looking at porn?"

"Uh, both."

"Eww, gross. I don't want to know that! (Boys are so disgusting.) Dad wants you to come... Uh, he wants you down... I mean, breakfast! That's the message. Breakfast now."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Joan walks to her room and slams the door shut. Luke slips out of bed and begins dressinng.

"So Grace...kind of a momentous night."

"Dude, are you fishing for compliments on your performance? Wow, I knew guys had fragile egos..."

"No, that's not what I meant." Luke sits on the edge of the bed, and takes Grace's hand. "The first time, it's a big deal for guys, but it's a really big deal for girls. I was wondering..."

"If I had any regrets? You were at that stupid science camp for a whole month. A month without seeing you or touching you... When you got home yesterday, I knew I was ready. No regrets."

"So, absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

After they kiss again, Grace says, "Now if we only don't get caught!"

"I better get downstairs before Dad comes looking for me. And, I've got that awards ceremony at the Herald today." Luke leaves the bed and walks toward the door. "Wait for the house to get silent, and it should be safe to leave."

Grace shyly responds, "Okay...and Stud, in case you were wondering, you rocked my world."

Luke blushes, nods and then stumbles down a couple of the steps. Smiling sheepishly, he waves goodbye and safely exits.

Grace chuckles, "My man."

X X X X X

Later that morning in an exclusive men's clothing store, Gavin Price is picking out ties when he notices Helen by the cash register.

"Helen?"

"Mr. Price, what a co-incidence running into you here."

"I always like to pick out a few new ties before the start of the school year. Are you looking forward to the start of classes on Tuesday?"

"I really am. I'm surprised how much I miss it."

"It does get into your blood, doen't it? So, what brings you to a men's store the morning before Labor Day?"

"I'm picking up a new suit for my husband."

"May I see?"

Helen unzips the garment bag, revealing a navy blue suit.

"Now that's a beautiful garment. A special occasion?"

"Will's 50th birthday. I was nervous they wouldn't finish the alterations before tonight's party."

"Party?"

"Uh yes, just family...and a few neighbors...and some of Will's police buddies."

"Sounds like fun. You know, I've always admired Mr. Girardi."

"Really?"

"As I do all police officers. I see our work as being similar--maintaining order in a chaotic society. Will anyone from the school be there?"

"Some of Joan and Luke's friends...and Marlene."

"So you are inviting office staff. Are guests required to bring anything?"

"No, it's fully catered."

"Excellent. What time should I be arrive?"

"Time? Well, the party starts at eight..."

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Oh, okay then."

A frozen smile appears on Helen's face as Price nods and walks away. She gives a cheery goodbye wave. Once Price is gone, Helen turns the other way and the smile disappears. She stamps her foot...

"Damn it!"

X X X X X

Meanwhile, back at the Girardi house, Grace is quietly sneaking down the back stairs. The grounded Joan, who is sitting at the kitchen desk, spots her.

"Grace? What are you doing?"

"Girardi! Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Grace, are you sneaking out of Luke's room? Oh my God, did you spend the night together?"

"Look, just pretend you didn't see me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"It was...the first time. I gotta go."

Grace hastily exits out the back door with Joan in hot pursuit. Out in the yard, Joan catches up with her friend.

"Wait! Don't you want to talk?"

"I can't talk about this with you."

"But I'm your best friend. It's what best friends do."

"Yeah, but he's your brother, and it would just be too weird."

"No it wouldn't, at least as long as you don't get too graphic. So does this mean you love him?"

Grace stares at the ground and blushes. "Yeah, me of all people, in love with a geek."

"So, the first time... Was it okay? As the last virgin in our group, I'd like to know."

"You're not the last. Trust me, it will be years before Friesdman gets laid. And yeah, it was more than okay. You know how everyone says the first time is lousy, and teenage boys are all wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am? Not Luke. He was patient and gentle and took the time to..."

"Eww, eww, eww! You're right, this is too weird."

"Agreed. Well, I gotta jet."

"Won't your parents be suspicous?"

"I had it planned out, Girardi. My bed looks like it was slept in, and my folks are use to me being out before they come down for breakfast. As long as I act nonchalant, and a certain best friend keeps her mouth shut..."

Joan gives Grace an awkward hug. "Of course I'll keep your secret, and Grace, even though I'm way grossed out, I'm really happy for you and Luke."

Grace quickly breaks the hug. "I knew you couldn't do this without getting all gooey. It's this kind of behavior that will give it all away. So act normal, okay? I'll see ya."

Grace hurries away. As she leaves, a burgundy minivan pulls into the driveway next door. The passenger is Dr. John Hunter, and the driver is undeniably his teenage son. As Dr. Hunter exits the van, Joan walks over to the fence to speak to him.

"Dr. Hunter, welcome home. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Joan. I only have to use this sling for a few days. Allow me to introduce my son, Dylan. Dylan, this is our new neighbor, Joan Girardi."

Joan takes in the sight of the tall, handsome, athletic kid of seventeen, and practically purrs in hormonal response. Unfortunately, his response is less friendly. He glares at Joan and points at his father's wounded arm.

"You're the one responsible for this?"

"Well, I didn't actually stab him..."

"But you're the dimwit who went walking through a dark alley at midnight and had to be rescued. You could have gotten my Dad killed!" Dylan shouts.

"Dylan, you're over the line. Apologize to Joan."

Dylan turns toward Dr. Hunter with an angry retort on his lips, but a glance at his father's wounded arm deters him. He walks away, kicking a pebble in his path.

"I'm sorry about that, Joan. Our move to Arcadia, so I could begin my new job, has severely disrupted Dylan's life. He's had a hard time adjusting."

"I can totally relate to that. Will your injured arm interfere with your new job?"

"Not at all. I'll be at school bright and early Tuesday morning."

"School? Are you a teacher?"

"No, I'm the new district psychiatrist for the Hogan county school system."

Joan gasps, "You're the new head shrink for the schools?"

"Why does that alarm you, Joan? Am I going to find a thick folder with your name on it?"

"Well...maybe not a THICK one."

Suddenly a small dog with a collar and leash runs into the yard and stops at Joan's feet.

"Oh, is that your dog?"

"No, but there's a dog-walker in the neighborhood, and sometimes this little guy gets away from him."

Dog Walker God, leading his pack, appears from around the side of the house. Dr. Hunter is visibly shaken.

"My God...uh, what a lot of dogs."

Joan gives him a brief, suspicious look. "Excuse me while I return the dog."

Joan goes over to Dog Walker God, out of earshot of a fascinated Dr. Hunter. Joan hands over the dog.

"Thanks Joan."

"Do you realize how much hot water I'm in?"

"How so?"

"Not only has Ryan Hunter boxed me in by getting the police, the school board and the newspaper on his side, but now his BROTHER has moved in next door! And the guy is the head shrink for the schools! One look at my file and he will throw me in a rubber room!"

"You're exaggerating Joan."

"Am I? Are you going to tell me that Ryan's brother moving in next door is a co-incidence?"

"There are surprisingly few co-incidences in life, Joan."

"Then what should I do? I need a battle plan."

"Be neighborly."

"That's the plan? Be neighborly?"

"Start by inviting Dr. Hunter and his son to the party tonight."

Dog Walker God turns and leads his pack away, briefly giving a backhand wave as he leaves. Joan forces a big smile on her face and murmurs, "Be neighborly." She turns and goes back to the fence.

"Dr. Hunter, I know this is last minute, but if you're up to it, would you and Dylan like to attend a big party at my house this evening? It's to celebrate my Dad's 50th birthday. We're inviting scads of friends, co-workers and neighbors."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No really, you'd be more than welcome, and I know my parents would like a chance to thank you in person."

"In that case, I'd love to come, and I promise Dylan will be on his best behavior."

"Great. I'll see you at eight."

They nod and each goes their seperate ways. Joan mutters, "This is a plan?"

X X X X X

At midday in the reception room of the Arcadia Herald, a large banner proclaims: SCIENCE STUDENT OF THE YEAR. At the front of the room is Ryan Hunter, along with Glynis, Luke and Friedman. Helen and Kevin are among the assembled family members, and there are several staffers present, including Adam. A photographer stands ready to document the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we can get started? I'm Ryan Hunter, the publisher of the Herald. As most of you know, the Arcadia Herald has, for the last ten years, sponsored a summer science camp to encourage and recognize the most gifted science students in our school system. We are honoring today the three most outstanding students. All three are from Arcadia High, under the capable tutelage of Ms Elaine Lishack, who unfortunately could not be here today. We will begin with the winners of the second place award plaques, and yes, for the first time, we have a tie. Receiving the plaques and three thousand dollar scholarships each, are Mr. Luke Girardi, and Mr. Theodore Friedman."

There is polite applause followed by photographs with Ryan and both of the guys. As they step back, Luke whispers to Friedman, "Theodore??"

"What did you think 'The Friedman' stood for?"

Ryan continues, "And now it is my priviledge to award the 2005 science student of the year trophy, and a ten thousand dollar scholarship, to Miss Glynis Figliola."

More applause and photos follow. Glynis stares in awe at Ryan as she accepts her award.

"Th-thank you Mr. Hunter. I'd like to thank Ms. Lishack, Arcadia High and the Arcadia Herald for this award and for their support. Where ever my science career may take me, I will always fondly remember and be grateful for my start here in Arcadia."

"Thank you, Miss Figliola. Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our ceremony. Please, everyone feel free to mingle and enjoy the refreshments."

As the crowd follows Ryan's suggestion, he turns back to Glynis. "Miss Figliola, Glynis isn't it? Once again, congratulations. You are a charming young lady, and you and your friends are a shining example of hope for this country."

With a devastating smile, Ryan walks away. Glynis, clearly smitten, nearly buckles at the knees.

"Oh my..."

Friedman chuckles, "Down girl, he's way out of your league."

"And what would you know of the extent of my league, THEODORE?"

"None of you are going to let that go, are you?"

"Congratulations, guys." Adam says as he joins the group.

Glynis replies, "Thank you, Adam. Uh, you work with Ryan, do you know if he's involved with anyone?"

"I work FOR Ryan over in the graphics department. An important guy like him, you hear all kinds of rumors, but no, I don't think he's with anyone right now."

Luke asks, "We haven't seen you all summer. How's the job going?"

"Great. I'm learning a lot, especially with computer designs, and Ryan has arranged it so my schedule is totally flexible. He's really a great guy. I don't know why Joan doen't like him."

"When it comes to my sister, I've learned she is just going to be weird about some things. You just have to accept it and move on."

Glynis remarks, "Speaking of moving on, as the new science student of the year, the key to the biology closet falls to me. You and Grace will have to move on to a new location."

"Still bitter?"

"Not at all. I couldn't care less what you and Grace Polk do. The priviledges are rightfully mine, and who knows, I may have need of it myself this year." she says while staring acrosss the room at Ryan.

Friedman snorts, "Like that could ever happen."

Glynis smacks Friedman in the back of the head...

Meanwhile, a transition to the other side of the room where Helen and Ryan are speaking...

"Will couldn't make it because of sudden police business, but from both of us, thank you so much for the award and the scholarship."

"I'm just sorry it couldn't be the top spot, which I believe he won last year?"

"Well, Luke has had a girlfriend this year, and that will compromise the thinking of any teenage boy."

"Ah yes, I remember the phenomenon."

They briefly laugh in remembrance of younger days.

"Since you are here, perhaps I can get your input on a certain matter. The publicity depaartment has been pestering me to have a portrait done to hang in the main lobby. It's a little too 'Charles Foster Kane' for my tastes, but they keep insisting it is a good idea. Reluctantly, I have agreed if I can find an artist I can feel comfortable with."

"I wouldn't hesitate to recommend Adam Rove. He's already on your staff, and he is truly a gifted artist."

"I know Adam is a talented student, but I would only be comfortable with a more experienced artist. If she were willing to do it?"

"She? You mean me?"

"Five thousand dollars has been budgeted, if you're interested."

"Wow, I'm flattered, and of course I'm interested, but I don't know when I can find the time."

"I realize as a wife, mother and teacher, your schedule is demanding and hectic. I can accomodate any time that is convenient to you. Will you at least consider it?"

"Of course. I'll mull it over, check my schedule and I should have an answer for you by tonight's party. You are still coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I just hope Joan isn't too upset with my presence."

"I never understood why she took such an instant dislike of you."

"My fault entirely. A few months ago I stopped in at Skylight books and was surprised to find that Joan worked there. I was the only customer, and we fell into a discussion of literature, philosophers and religion. I told her I did believe in God, but I thought he was doing a lousy job running the universe. Her response to that was to call me evil. It's very disconcerting to be called evil by a child."

"I'm sorry. Joan was certainly raised not to judge people by their beliefs."

"No, I should have remembered that teenagers develop 'grand passions' about such topics. I know that you are a religious person, and I hope I haven't offended you, Helen."

"Not at all. Although I'm in a different place in my life now, at one time I thought the same thing."

(Kevin rolls up and joins the conversation.)

"Hi Mom. Mr. Hunter, can I have a word?"

Helen quickly says, "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a million details to attend to before tonight's party."

Kevin and Ryan nod goodbye as Helen exits.

"So what's up, Kevin?"

"I was doing a follow-up on the story involving my sister's mugging when the city editor told me you had killed the story."

"That's right. We've already covered that bit of news."

"A one paragraph blurb that we were barely able to include in the morning edition. I don't get it. If my brother did something so heroic, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops."

"You will find I have a low tolerance for nepotism. This newspaper will not be touting my brother's so-called heroics."

"But it's a newsworthy item."

"Kevin, I appreciate your dedication, but this is one time when I will just have to pull rank."

Ryan walks away, and immediately his secretary, Mrs. Burke, sidles up to Kevin. Mrs. Burke is a tightly wound, fiercely loyal woman of about fifty. "I guess you haven't heard the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"That Mr. Hunter can't stand his brother. Whenever Dr. Hunter calls, my standing orders are to say the boss is unavailable."

From the doorway, Ryan calls out, "Mrs. Burke!"

"Coming sir."

As Mrs. Burke hurries away, Kevin muses, "So, Mr. Perfect is human after all."

X X X X X

Late that afternoon, in the Girardi kitchen, four employees of the Alpha Catering Company are busy unloading supplies for the party. Helen is directing the caterers as Joan enters from the front of the house.

"Hey Mom, need any help?"

"Maybe later dear, but at the moment everything seems under control. However, I do want to talk with you about the party. Let's find a quiet place."

Helen leads Joan to the front hallway, and they climb the stairs to the landing and sit there.

"So what's up?" Joan asks.

"I have some slightly bad news. Mr. Price is coming to the party."

"PRICE! Here in our home? You call that 'slightly bad'? Mom, why would you invite him? You don't like him any better than I do."

"I ran into him at a store and foolishly mentioned the party. He sort of invited himself, and I didn't know how to get out of it."

Joan place her face in her hands and groans.

"And now the other shoe drops. Ryan Hunter has confirmed he will be here tonight."

Joan groans even louder. "Can this get any worse?"

"Joan, this has to stop. I'm very disappointed that you are judging someone because of his religious beliefs."

"He told you that?"

"He said the two of you argued about God."

"Well, that's true."

"And you called him evil?"

"True again."

"I need you to promise me that you will stop saying these things."

"Sorry Mom, but I just can't do that."

"I don't understand why you are doing this. Maybe you need to go back to therapy to work this out?"

"Mom, no! It's not like I'm arguing the world is flat when everyone knows it is round. I'm just expressing an opinion. Don't I have a right to my opinion, even though it is an unpopular one?"

"I suppose, but you listen to me, young lady. Your father and I like Ryan, and he is an invited guest in our home. You will be polite to him or you can spend the evening in your room."

"Of course I'll be polite. In fact, I've gone beyond that. I've invited his brother and nephew to join the party."

"His brother? Wait, you mean Dr. Hunter from next door is Ryan's brother? What an odd co-incidence."

"Isn't it though?" Joan says with unconcealed sarcasm.

"Joan, be on your best behavior. I'll be watching."

"When am I ever not?"

Helen rolls her eyes and walks away.

X X X X X

That evening, a large crowd mingles all through the downstairs rooms of the Girardi home. Therer are plenty of snacks and drinks, and a large table is stacked with wrapped presents, envelopes and a stylized police badge sculpture from Adam. There are plenty of familiar faces in the crowd, and people are generally bunched into small groups.

A police group consists of Commissioner Bromfield, Sheriff Rakowski, Captain Hoytt and Detectives Williams and Carlisle. A religious corner includes Father Ken, Rabbi Polansky and his wife Sarah, Sister Lily and a reluctant Kevin. The sub-defectives are off in a group by themselves, and several other groups are scattered about. Ryan Hunter freely circulates, and is welcomed by all. However, Gavin Price is noticeably unable to fit in anywhere.

Joan has stationed herself by the door to welcome late arrivals, and to avoid Ryan as much as possible. The party is well underway, and the birthday boy has already circulated a couple of times through the crowd--just barely enduring the tasteless jokes about old age and rapidly approaching death. Having taken all he can stand, Will is on the stairs landing, wearing a ridiculous party hat and a huge button that reads: 50. Will is miserable, but trying to pretend all is okay. Obviously concerned, Helen climbs the stairs and sits beside him.

"I'm sorry you're not enjoying your party."

"Helen, don't be silly. It's a great party. Did you see the police badge sculpture Adam made? It's kind of weird, but I like it."

"Who do you think you're fooling? I know when my man is unhappy. Look Will, I know turning fifty isn't exactly a tapdance-with-joy kind of moment, but there are still a lot of good years ahead."

"I know, but for the first time in my life, I'm truly filling old." Will sadly admits.

"What's it going to take to snap you out of this...what would you call it? A midlife crisis? Do you want me to buy you a sports car or maybe get you a hooker?"

Will kids, "Would you?"

Helen playfully smacks him on the shoulder. "No, but I might be willing to indulge in some kinky role-playing. I happen to know you have a badge and some handcuffs available."

"Oh yeah? Well you have the right to remain silent..."

They begin a passionate kiss...

"Talk about your awkward interruptions."

They pause and see Ryan at the foot of the stairs. Only slightly embarassed, they smile at their friend.

"May I join you?"

Helen nods. "Of course."

Ryan climbs the stairs and sits beside them. "Will, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but I hear it isn't a very happy one for you."

"Not everyone gets ecstatic about hitting the big five-oh."

"And I heard why."

"You know?"

"Not every detail of a story gets printed."

Helen asks, "Will, what's he talking about?"

Will sighs, "You may as well tell her."

"Alright. Helen, do you remember the burglary arrest Will and his partner made last week?"

"Certainly. Will and Carlisle were investigating a string of neighborhood burglaries. They came across the crook just as he was leaving a house he had just robbed. The guy ran, there was a foot pursuit, he was caught and offered no further resistance. Pretty routine stuff."

"The part of the story that didn't get published is that when the foot pursuit began, Will was closer by a good ten yards, but it was Carlisle who made the tackle. Will arrived a few seconds later, breathing hard."

"Will?"

"It's true. If the suspect had been armed, Carlisle could have been killed while I was catching my breath."

Ryan remarks, "I just met Detective Carlilse, and he's not exactly a model of physical fitness."

"Fitness? He eats more junk food in a day than I eat in a year."

"Exactly. The only advantage he has is that he is twenty years younger than you."

"If this is suppose to be a pep talk, it's not working."

"Not a pep talk, but a reality check. Will, your effectiveness as a line officer is coming to an end, but you still have a lot to offer. Your integrity, leadership and experience are just what Arcadia needs. This is just between us, but tomorrow the Governor will be announcing the return of the city's charter to Arcadia. A city manager has been hired, and an interim council has been appointed until elcetions can be held."

"What has that to do with me?"

"I'm one of those new councilmen. I've already met with my colleagues, and we have agreed that the first step in restoring Arcadia's reputation is to rehire you as chief of police."

"I hated that job."

"I know, but it will be different this time. You won't have to deal with all the corrupt politics. We are determined that this city's reputation will be a squeaky clean one. We know we need the man who brought down the old, corrupt system. Arcadia needs you Will, and the council has agreed to a compensation package that I hope will be an offer you can't refuse."

Ryan pulls a letter from his pocket and hands it to them to read. Will and Helen gasp at the figures written there.

Will stammers, "This...this is..."

"Triple your current pay. You will be the highest paid police chief of any city this size in the country. I know you've been under a financial strain since coming to Arcadia, and this is fair compenstion for all you have done for us."

Helen exclaims, "Oh Will, think what this means. We can get out of debt. We can pay the kid's college costs!"

"How long do I have before I have to answer?"

"That's the catch. When the charter is restored, the council will have it's first offical meeting on Tuesday, and they want to make your hiring their first announcement. You have to give us your decision no later than tomorrow, or this all goes away."

"I'd be a damn fool to turn this down. My answer is yes!"

Helen adds, "Thank you Ryan, and to add to the moment, I say yes to the portrait commission."

Will and Helen joyfully hug--his sour mood now completely forgotten. They each shake hands with a beaming Ryan Hunter. Suddenly, Ryan's mood changes. His body goes stiff, and he frowns with obvious anger. Standing at the foot of the stairs is Dr. John HUnter, and a few steps back is his son Dylan. Ryan slowly descends the stairs, and Dr. Hunter extends his hand to his brother. However, Ryan grabs a glass from the tray of a passing waitress and places it in Dr. Hunter's hand.

"White wine, as I recall."

Dr. Hunter ignores the snub. "Hello Ryan, it's good to se you again, brother."

"And who is this tall young man? Can it be Dylan?" Ryan warmly shakes his nephew's hand. "You probably don't remember me. We've only met a couple of times--once when you were a toddler, and sadly, at your mother's funeral."

"No sir, I don't recall, but it's good to meet you, Uncle Ryan."

"'Uncle Ryan,' I like that. I hope we can become friends; however, your father and I have some grown-up business we must discuss. Perhaps you could mingle with some of the young people here."

"Uh, sure. We can talk later."

Dylan steps away and Joan is there to take him around and make introductions. Once out of earshot, Ryan angrily turns on his brother.

"Why are you here!"

"In the Girardi home or in Arcadia?"

"Either. Both."

"I'm at the party because Joan invited me. I'm in Arcadia because I promised our father, on his death bed, that I would try to reconcile with you."

"Alright, you tried. You failed. Move on."

"I can't. I've committed myself to this effort. I'm living in the house next door, and I've taken a job with the school system."

"I know. I'm on the board of education. Mine was the only vote against your contract."

"As I expected. Ryan, we were torn apart by our parent's divorce, but they are both gone now. Dylan and I are your only family. Can't we at least try to make this work?"

"I have no grudge against Dylan. He is welcome in my life, but not you. Our father cheated on our mother. He broke her heart, our family and our home for a cheap thrill with some tramp, and you took his side! I'll never forgive you for that."

"Ryan, you were only 14. I was 25 and understood the situation better. Yes, what Dad did was wrong, but theirs was a very unhappy marriage. Both of our parents were flawed."

"Be careful what you say about her!"

"I only mean, I didn't want to choose sides. It was Mother and you who made it an either/or situation. You chose her and I couldn't leave the old man without a son."

"I don't want to hear it. There's no mending this."

Ryan turns to leave and realizes Will and Helen, trapped by their position on the stairs, have heard the entire exchange. Their expressions show how appalled they are. Ryan hangs his head, genuinely ashamed.

"Will, Helen I am so sorry you had to witness this. I regret bringing our family's dirty laundry into your home--to this party. Please forgive me."

Will responds, "Of course. We understand about family matters."

"Thank you. I better go..." Ryan pauses to speak once again to his brother. "Tell Dylan I'm sorrry we didn't get a chance to speak."

Without waiting for a reply, Ryan leaves the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Girardi, allow me to add my apologies for this shameful scene. I realized my first encounter with Ryan would be ugly, and if I had known he was going to be here, I would have stayed away. I'm sorry."

Will responds, "Dr. Hunter, you're the man who saved my daughter's life. That's a debt we can never repay. You are always welcome in this home, regardless of how much drama is involved."

"That's very kind of you."

Helen asks, "Doctor, how is the arm?"

"It's fine--just a little achy."

Will requests, "Be sure to send us the medical bills."

"That's not necessary."

"We insist. It's the least we can do."

Helen adds, "Come along Doctor, there are several neighbors who are eager to meet you."

As Helen leads Dr. Hunter away, Will mutters to himself. "And I thought relations with my brother were strained..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room where the sub-defectives have witnessed the scene by the stairs...

Adam remarks, "That was intense. I've never seen Ryan so upset."

Friedman asks, "Aren't you going to chase after your boyfriend, Glynis?"

"Shut up, 'Theodore'."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"If you must know, when Mr. Hunter first arrived, I spoke with him. Well, actually flirted with him. He very coldly made it clear that he is an adult and considers me a child."

"Are you going to let that slow you down?"

"Just drop it!"

"I will if you drop the 'Theodore' thing."

"Deal."

Adam asks, "Does anyone know the man Ryan was arguing with?"

Luke replies, "My Mom told me just before the party. That's our new neighbor, Dr. John Hunter. He's Ryan's brother."

Grace asks, "And the guy with Joan, is that his kid?"

"Yeah, name of Dylan. I think they're from California."

Adam muses, "I wonder if Joan is interested in him?"

"Why do you ask, Rove? Do you still care?"

"No Grace, I realize Joan and I have gone our seperate ways. I'm just grateful she wants to remain friends. I was only hoping that she would be the first to move on."

Luke can't help but blurt out, "Why?"

Glynis responds, "Obviously because Adam doesn't want to cause Joan any more pain. After such a difficult break-up, it would soothe her ego if she were the first one to start dating again. That's very sensitive of you, Adam."

"I'd do anything never to hurt her again."

"Being an artist, you must be naturally empathetic. I was admiring your artwork earlier. A police badge, isn't it? Would you show it to me and explain how you did it?"

"Uh, sure."

Glynis puts her hand around Adam's arm and leads him away.

"Whoa, is she making a move on Rove?"

Friedman answers, "With Glynis, anything is possible. At least this gives me a chance to talk to you two. You've got to stop it!"

"Stop what?" Luke asks.

"What you've been doing all night. The constant touching and passionate stares, followed by blushes and smiles. You may as well be holding up a sign that reads: Sexually Active Teens."

"You're crazy. "We haven't..."

"Geek, he's right. Look at us."

They then realize Luke has his arm around Grace with his hand in her back pocket, and she has done the same to him. Quickly they break apart.

"I assume you are trying to keep this quiet, especially with your parents in the room."

Luke nods. "We have to modify our behavior."

"Starting with seperating. You go that way and I'll go this way."

Beofre splitting, Luke puts his hand on Friedman's shoulder. "Thanks buddy."

Grace also pauses. "You better keep your mouth shut."

"My lips are sealed. And Grace, mazeltov."

"Don't make me like you, Dude. It would be too weird."

Transition over to where Kevin and Lily are at. Joan is making introductions.

"This is my brother Kevin and his girlfriend Lily. Guys, this is our new neighbor, Dylan Hunter."

"Always glad to meet a new neighbor, even if it is only temporary."

"Temporary?"

Lily says, "Yeah, Kevin is on the waiting list for one of those new handicap designed apartments."

Kevin adds, "The waiting list is long, but come December, I'll finally be moving out of my parent's house."

"Congrats. I'm looking forward to that myself, even though there is just my Dad."

"Speaking of whom, we are very grateful to him for saving Joan. He's quite the hero. You should be proud."

"I am. I always have been, even though I've been giving him a hard time lately."

Lily chuckles. "Being a teenager, that goes with the territory. Hey Joan, you should hang on to this one. He's cute."

Joan nervously laughs. "Lily is such a kidder... Um, air? I could use some fresh air. How about you?"

"Sure."

Moments later, Joan and Dylan step out on to the front porch for 'fresh air.' For a few awkward moments they stare at the stars and enjoy a late summer breeze.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone, although I doubt I will remember half those people's names."

"You will in time."

"Now that we are alone...I uh, that is, my Dad said I should apologize."

"Well that's sincere."

"Let me rephrase..."

"No, me first. You were right. What I did was dumb, and I'm sorry it put your father at risk. He was so brave! When that guy pulled his knife..."

Joan's voice quivers and her body begins to tremble. To her embarassment, tears begin rolling down her cheeks. Joan is shaking so badly, her knees begin to buckle. Quickly, Dylan puts an arm around her and braces her.

"Sorry..." she whispers.

"Hey, it's okay. This is post traumatic stress. Sometimes there is a delay before it sets in, but you're safe now. Everything is going to be all right."

Joan's trembling eases as Dylan gently but firmly embraces her. She seems to draw strength from his muscular chest and arms. (So this is what they mean by 'rippling muscles'.) Dylan leans down and whispers in her ear...

"I really am sorry I yelled at you."

Joan chuckles a moment and wipes away her tears. As she calms down, she notices his very masculine scent--a mix of mild soap and musk. She breathes deeply, rests her head against his chest and feels all the tension drain away.

"Dylan, are you still comforting me, or is this something else?"

"I guess I'm testing fate. When you move into a new town and find a cute girl living next door..."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Very cute. Which is why I suspect there must be an army of guys in line ahead of me."

"Well, maybe not an army..."

"You mean fate knows what it is doing? That if I worked up the courage to ask you out, you might say yes?"

"Odder things have happened. Like the co-incidence of your dad saving me."

"Fate again, I suppose."

"Do you really believe there is such a thing as fate, or a force of some kind that draws people and events together?"

"Like destiny or a hand of God sort of thing? Yeah, I guess I do. For years I've seen my Dad get involved in all sorts of people's lives, doing small, sometimes odd acts that seem to ripple out and have all sorts of positive effects on others."

Joan looks at Dylan, clearly stunned. "Like rescuing me?"

"No, nothing as huge as that. More like the advice he gave me before the party. He told me to apologize and to be neighborly. That seems to have worked out well."

"He used the words, 'be neighborly'?"

"Yeah, is that significant?"

"Just another co-incidence. Earlier today a friend of mine used the same phrase."

"There you go, it's fate."

"Maybe it is."

"So who was this friend?"

Before Joan could reply, one of the college co-eds who worked as catering staff, interrupts. Embarassed, the two teens quickly step apart. Once free of Dylan's embrace, Joan can think clearly again. What was wrong with her? No matter how hot he was, this was Ryan's nephew and a potential danger. Besides, she had been raised under a strict code of behavior, and she should be ashamed of herself (but...she wasn't, she realized with an inward smile.)

The co-ed says, "Sorry to interrupt kids, but I was asked to tell you that they are about to cut the cake, and your presence is requested inside."

They both nod their heads and turn to go back in. As they pass the young caterer, she speaks quietly to Joan...

"It's your favorite Joan, lemon creme."

Joan pauses. "Dylan, I'll be right in. I just want to fix my face first."

"Okay, see you in there."

Dylan enters the house and Joan turns to face Caterer God.

"I'm completely confused." she admits.

"About what?"

"About Dr. Hunter, and whether he is a good guy or a bad guy. He saved my life and I thought good guy. But then Ryan saved Adam and he is a bad guy. The two of them are brothers, which makes me think bad guy, but they clearly don't get along... Unless that's an act? But then what Dylan said about his father sounds like what I've been doing for you these last two years. So that means good guy... I think."

"That's quite a game of mental ping-pong you have going there, Joan."

"This I know. I also know you don't usually give direct answers, but I really need some help here. Like, how does Dr. Hunter keep using the same phrases you do?"

"Perhaps it is co-incidence?"

"You said there were few co-incidences."

"Then if you have been paying attention the last two years, you should have an answer."

Joan furrows her brow, thinking. "He's a connection, most of which are neutral because he is an individual with free will. Right?"

"Yes."

"But some individuals by their consistent choices disrupt the natural order--like Ryan. And I'm suppose to be a counter-balance. What I don't know is what side of the scale Dr. Hunter is on."

Caterer God smiles. "The cake you are about to enjoy shares with all cakes a gathering of common ingedients. It is only the last few added items that determine the flavor outcome."

Joan pauses, analyzing the metaphor. "So, Dr. Hunter is one of the determining factors...but you can't tell me which way because he has free will, and his choices, along with everyone else's, keeps the situation in flux?"

"You're really getting this down."

Joan sighs. "Not even a hint? You once said you were all about hints."

"Oh, if it's a hint you want... Amongst the Hunter family, John Hunter is most like your mother."

"That...is the strangest thing you have ever said to me."

"Better hurry Joan. Your father is about to blow out his candles."

They enter the Girardi home. The door closes and moments later, there is a loud cheer...

THE END PLEASE REVIEW

I hope you enjoyed the start of my imaginary third season. I'm sorry about the long haul without chapter breaks, but it really seems to help the creative flow. "Stay tuned" for the next episode.


End file.
